The Good, the Bad, the Ugly
by typerfish
Summary: Marceline must choose between the man who saved her from the streets, and the one who will save her from an abusive relationship. What happens when her abusive boyfriend gets out of jail and sees her with another man, will she have the courage to stand up to him or will she cower in fear? This is my second fanfiction ever posted so please R&R! Rated M for strong language and abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

___So there I was all alone in the black nothingness. I looked around and then I saw a little light. I tried to walk towards it, feeling an undying need to walk into it but I couldn't move. Something or someone was holding me back. I looked behind me and saw Ash staring at me with his piercing gaze. I felt frightened and tried to run but I couldn't he just kept holding on ____to____ me hurting me…._

I jolted up, and then immediately regretted doing so. I gripped my head as a flash of pain overcame me. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. I sat and looked at my arms they were still black and blue from last night, also. Then I remember Ash he was still sleeping beside me. I looked at my clock, it read 12:15. I peeked out the curtains to see it was light outside, if I didn't make him breakfast by the time he woke up I'd be in trouble.

I dragged myself out to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, there wasn't a lot in there but there were some eggs so I decided to make those. As soon as I put the eggs on the table Ash walked out of the bedroom. He sat down and I handed him a fork.

"Morning babe did you sleep well?" he asked while cramming eggs into his mouth, I was about to answer, but I saw his face sour. I instantly took a step back, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I tried to explain but he cut me off, he stood flipping the chair he was sitting in. I pressed myself to the counter and cowered in fear. He grabbed my arms and squeezed, hard. I winced at the pain and looked away from him. "Marceline look at me now," I slowly brought my gaze to his. He grabbed my face in his hands, not in a caring way, "answer me Marceline who supports you?"

I felt a tear run down my face, "You do Ash, I'd be on the streets without you," while I didn't like to admit it, I knew it was true. Ash took me in when my father had kicked me out of his house when I was 18. I was a troubled teen and he wouldn't have it in his house, so he made me pack up and leave. I had nowhere to go; I was just living on the streets. A few weeks later I was just sitting by a dumpster and I saw him walking by. His pure white hair was a ruffled mess and kind of long. He wore skinny jeans and a t-shirt nothing special. He looked me right in the eyes and he didn't even think, he picked me up and took me to his apartment. It smelled like cigarettes and booze but I didn't care it was warm. Ever since then he has taken care of me and helped me get on my feet. We started dating but as soon as we did everything went downhill. He started beating me and started drinking more. He got into more bar fights and eventually started taking his anger out on me. Hitting me countless times, yelling at me, calling me names. I tried to defend myself at first, but I learned that it only made it worse for me. After he had calmed down he would hold me in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to me. I allowed him but secretly I never forgave him I was just too afraid to leave him. He recently started threatening that if I tried to leave he would do something despicable to me. So here I stay.

"Good girl," he snapped. He pressed my face harder, "so why the fuck are you feeding me disgusting food. I provide you with shelter and food, you'd still be beside that damn dumpster if I hadn't come along. All I ask is for a little bit of food and you can't even give me that?!" he struck my face hard. I fell to the ground and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back up to his face "You fucking little slut go to the damn store, get some fresh food and make me fucking lunch do you understand me? Don't make me repeat myself," he threw me back on the ground and I scrambled to the bedroom to get dressed really quick. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a gray hoodie. I then pulled on my red converses and put on some make up to hide the bruise that was now beginning to show. I grabbed the keys to my bike and ran out of the house. I got on the bike and started it but I couldn't bring myself to start driving. I just sat there and cried and cried.

When I got back from the store about 30 minutes later there were cops in front of the apartment. I ran up to one and asked what happened. He told me that Ash had been arrested for assaulting a guy at a bar last night, and he had a good 6 months in prison. I saw Ash being escorted to the cop car in handcuffs he looked up and saw me, "don't worry about me babe. I'll be out in no time to take care of you, just stay faithful."

As soon as the cops had left I plopped down on the couch. I stared at the wall for a few minutes and I felt…relieved. I had finally gotten rid of that jerk. I could do whatever I wanted. I felt so free. I looked at the clock it read 2:15, so much had happened in only an hour. I remembered I had work at 2:45 so I got up and jumped in the shower. Once I was done with my shower I put on black skinny jeans, my black combat boots and a plain white V neck t-shirt. I put my hair into a braid and put on cover up, eye liner, and mascara. I then grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

When I got to the café I work at, Java Lava, I started the usual routine. I put out new pastries and started sweeping the floor. While sweeping I heard the bell on the door, I looked up muttering the usual 'I'll be with you soon sir' but stopped in the middle of my sentence. The guy that stood in front of me awestruck me, he had short ruffled black hair, and was wearing skinny jeans and a red plaid flannel shirt. On his feet he wore red converses that looked a lot like the pair I had at home. I picked my jaw up from the floor and got behind the register to take his order. He looked me up and down for a minute but then ordered a coffee. I made his coffee and handed it to him. He started to turn around to leave but stopped and turned back around, "Hey could I get your name please?"

I was a little shocked that a guy like him would want to know my name but I said it anyway, "Marceline, my name is Marceline," I paused for a minute as he mussed my name, "what is your name?" He smiled at me, a smile that made me weak in the knees. "My name is Marshall Lee", his name kind of sounded like mine, I found that cute. He turned to leave again but once again turned to face me. "When do you go on break?" he asked as he leaned against the counter, I was utterly and completely shocked. I swallowed feeling my mouth go dry and my stomach get queasy but I answered "in about 30 minutes."

Finally he turned around and sat down at one of the tables. I turned around to clean the coffee machine. I dared a glance of him out of the side of my eye, he was looking at me, he couldn't tell I was looking at him but I could see him staring. That or he could tell I was staring and was just bold. I turned back to the coffee machine and grinned. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the clock, 3:26. I went to the coffee machine and started making another batch of coffee, then poured me some. I turned around with my coffee cup in hand, and grabbed a donut off the display rack. I then decided to do something bold. I took and deep breathe and took a seat at the table Marshall was sitting at. He put down the book he was reading and smirked "well isn't someone feeling confident today," I chuckled weakly and instantly regretted my decision; I didn't even know what to say. So instead of speaking I took a bite of donut and sipped my coffee. I heard him laughing and I looked up to see him staring at my donut, just laughing. Once I caught his gaze I arched an eyebrow at him. "Come on Marcy really, chocolate frosting with sprinkles?" I blushed at the nickname he had given me and the fact that he was laughing at me.

"Have you ever tried one before?" I asked and was surprised when he shook his head.

"Nope never, they're too sissy looking just look at it." At that I busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Tell me you are not that shallow as to choose your food by its manliness? Go on take a bite it's really good." He looked at me for a moment and then at the donut. When he looked back at me I smirked and he finally picked up the donut and took a bite. He chewed slowly and carefully, then his eyes widened.

"Oh my glob this is so good. Why did I never try this before?" He took one more bite then handed it back to me. I laughed and looked at the book he was reading. The title said 'Great Mushroom Wars'. "It is about a theory that scientists have that in maybe 100 years or so the world is going to pretty much end." I blushed not realizing he caught me studying his book.

"I guess you're smarter then you look huh?" I finished my donut and looked at him. He all of a sudden looked so sad and lonely.

"I'm a lot more then I look. At least that's what I like to think."

After that things got quiet and kind of awkward. We both just sipped our coffee staring at our laps not really knowing what to say. I sighed and looked at my watch, it read 3:45. I looked up at Marshall to see him looking at me already. I felt my face flush, "well I have to go my break is over." I started getting up to leave but he took my arm. I winced since he touched a bruise but turned to him anyway.

"Do you maybe want to go out with me? Tonight, meet me here?" I just looked at him my eyes wide. Of course I wanted to go out with him but I didn't want it to be awkward. Oh who am I kidding I can't pass up an opportunity like this.

"Sure I'd love to, want to see a movie? Does eight sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan." With that he picked up his book and walked out the door. I stared after him for a few seconds but then finally took my place behind the counter. I got off work at 6 so I had a little bit of down time after work. That's good I need it to figure all of this out, today has just been crazy. First my abusive boyfriend gets thrown in jail, then a total cutie asks me out on a date. Well I think it is a date. I just need to turn my mind off.

After work I went home to an empty apartment. Ash wasn't there to greet me with the smell of liquor on his breathe. It was actually quite refreshing. I went to the bedroom and looked at my phone. I went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Once it was done I sat on the couch and watched T.V until about 7. I then went to my closet to change into nicer clothes. I decided to wear red skinny jeans with a black and white pinstripe tank top under a short leather jacket. I pulled on my same combat boots from work and grabbed my keys, phone and purse.

Instead of driving to the café like I'd usually do I decided to walk. I had some time to kill it was only 7:30. The weather was beautiful too, on the way I just stared at the stars thinking. I almost ran into Marshall, I didn't notice I had arrived so soon. He caught my shoulders and I looked at him he was smiling and laughing. His laugh was so intoxicating it just made me want to smile.

We started walking to the movies in silence. I caught him looking at me and decided to get bold again, "Like what you see?" I asked looking up at the stars. He started laughing and bumped his shoulder against mine.

"Actually I do."

When we arrived at the theater it was so busy. Even for a Tuesday night it was just packed. I looked up at Marshall who was scanning the 'movies playing' wall. "What do you want to watch?" He asked and I started scanning as well. I found one that I had seen before. I smiled and pointed at the movie title, Marshall laughed, "You know you can talk, but you want to see Dracula sure." I giggled and started to pull my wallet out of my purse so I could pay for myself. Marshall arched a single perfect eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked pausing for a moment.

"What are you doing? You don't need to pay I'm taking you out, so I'm paying for both of us." I nodded and put my wallet back into my purse. I felt so stupid; of course he is not like Ash. Ash always made me pay for both of us. Marshall handed me my ticket and we walked inside.

We walked to the snack bar and got large popcorn and a large dr. pepper (the drink of champions). I chose the seats and we waited for the movie to start. He looked at me and I looked at him. We just sat there and studied each other for a long while; he had the most gorgeous face. Pale skin, strong jaw line, dark eyes, and beautiful lips. It made me wonder what he thought of me. I was nothing special. He smiled at me, that million dollar smile, "What?" I asked and smiled back. He took my face in his gently, not roughly like Ash did.

"Nothing, it is just don't find this weird or anything but you're really beautiful," As soon as he said that the lights went down and the previews started. I was thankful for that because I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I haven't been called beautiful in such a long time.

After the movie we stood outside just composing ourselves. "Sorry for choosing such a cheesy movie but it's a classic," I said and he laughed. "What now?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well I could take you home?" I pouted I didn't want to go home I didn't want this night to end. "Ok or we could go to a bar get a little liquid courage in us and get to know each other better," I smiled at him and we started walking towards the closest bar. The closest bar was Rissoles it was a bar I went to regularly. They had an open mike night everything other Saturday and early in my relationship with Ash I used to play there. I stopped going since Ash got mad every time I went, saying all the men were checking me out and trying to fuck me.

We arrived at Rissoles and sat down at the bar. It was a pretty quiet night since it was only Tuesday. Marshall ordered a Royal Bermuda Cocktail and I was about to order a regular beer but he stopped me, "No get some heavy stuff, if we're going to delve into each others lives nothing should be held back." I laughed and instead ordered a Bloody Mary. We quietly drank until the drinks were gone. I was only a little tipsy so I ordered another and he did also.

Soon we were both pretty buzzed; he looked at me and laughed, "Ok you first, what your last relationship was like?" I looked at him and just laughed.

"You just don't even want to go there. I'm a downer."

He shook my shoulder "Nonsense come on you can tell me."

I sighed and prepared to start my story. I took another swig of my drink, "Well Marshall Lee, my last relationship was shit. The guy was an asshole who just recently went to prison. He abused me probably daily and I was afraid to leave him because he would probably do something horrible to me. So I put up with the hurt and the pain and abuse." I looked at him and he looked just dumbfounded. He lifted a wet napkin to my face and wiped off a little bit of make up so you could see the bruise that lied underneath. He gasped and dropped his hand on my lap. I stared at my lap and just waited for him to leave.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I don't know why anyone would want to bruise such a pretty face like yours." I blushed and he touched my cheek again. I look up at him and smiled sweetly. He really did make me feel accepted, like I never had to worry.

"What about you? What was your last relationship like?" He looked at the table and took a swig of his drink. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He looked at me, "Sorry but I need a little bit more then liquid courage for this do you mind?" I shook my head and he took one out and lit it. He offered me one and I kindly accepted it. We both sat and smoked in silence for a while but soon he started talking, "Well her name was Ashley and I was completely head over heels in love with her. We moved in together and she was my world. I loved her more then I loved myself. Well one day I came home from a hard day at work to find her in bed with another man. Well I got mad, really mad. I kept asking her why she would do it why would she hurt me if she loved me. Come to find out she was using me the whole time for my money, and she'd been cheating on me for months. It broke my heart, it crushed my soul," He took a long drag of his cigarette. I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to react. I did the only the thing I could think of I touched his knee and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words I could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I want to start out with a thank you for following my stories and reviewing, it truly means so much to me! I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I have hit a really bad bout of depression with has brought on a severe case of writers block, so I'll update as soon as I can!

Again thanks so much!


End file.
